


Morning Sun Under The Glowing Moon

by Imm (Immense)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Beach Holidays, Beach Volleyball, Cute Hinata Natsu, Developing Relationship, Drunk Sex, Extended Families, Family Bonding, Family Issues, Family Reunions, First Meetings, First birthday, Getting Back Together, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Love Confessions, M/M, MSBY Black Jackals - Freeform, Meet the Family, Meian Shuugo is A Good Friend, Miya Atsumu Being Supportive, Miya Osamu Joins MSBY Black Jackals, Miya Osamu Wearing Hinata Shouyou's Jersey, Miya Twins Again, Nicolas Romero is a Dork, Pregnant Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Pro Volleyball Player Sakusa Kiyoomi, Twins, family outing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23128231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immense/pseuds/Imm
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Osamu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	1. Prologue

Once upon a time, an idiot fox did not realize that one morning, he will wake up with someone younger beside him.


	2. This is Their First Life

It has been passed generation by generation. The Onigiri Miya business that was first made only as a rice store and slowly turning into somewhat loved by many. 

First born of the twin, Osamu Miya has left his volleyball career in order to pursue something else which is truly his pleasure to do. It has been hard for him to do it since he loves volleyball and he wants to continue his journey in life with his twin brother but then the tables doesn't seem to be turning out the same with the same table mats. Atsumu has continued his career as a volleyball player and becoming better at every game and practice. Osamu meets more people since he has become completely successful of the business and currently, they are celebrating the third anniversary of the re-opened business once again. In the current time, Atsumu is now part of the MSBY Black Jackals team along with one of top three aces in the past, Sakusa Kiyoomi and past Fukurodani ace and captain, Bokuto Koutarou. 

There were drinks and friends and partying at the reception hall in a hotel. Atsumu has communications with his women so he took the advantage of using his charms to get a 40% discount for them to party inside. Osamu and Atsumu might have issies between them but when they get to want something together, that is where they split themselves and contribute to achieve it. 

It all began at early evening. A lot of familiar faces came in since invitations flew around. What the twins really loved seeing are their former teammates who has their own jobs now. 

The place is really filled and Osamu and Atsumu can't do anything but entertain, talk around with their guests, and drink. 

"To success!" 

"TO SUCCESS!" 

Proposing a toast and the crowd goes wild since the celebration just intensifies around. People dancing and jamming around. Others go play like doing beerpong and darts. Ojiro fell asleep on one side and the Miyas just took it as a time to draw on his face. 

"Hey! You guys are late!" Atsumu welcomes the three closest members he has in his current volleyball team; Kiyoomi, Koutarou and Shouyou. 

"Looks like the party just got bigger!" Bokuto says and raised his arms and spreading that it hit a waiter with a tray of champagne. "Whoops!" 

"Just go in!" Atsumu pushes then in and then he noticed. "Yo! Shouyou! What's with the glum look?" 

Hinata got back to his senses and looked at Atsumu. 

"Huh? Oh nothing! Nothing! Lets just go. . ." The moment he got in and saw a waiter with drinks, he took a cup and bottoms up! "Agh! Whoooo!" 

"Go on! You might enjoy dancing!" Atsumu screams out loud and his teammates just go wild. Sakusa isn't participating with the crowd and is all alone in one side. 

He is wearing new gloves in his table and Hinata accompanies him.

He reasons out he cannot dance at the moment. They were together for a short while until Atsumu took his Omi and bringing him to the bartender to do some mixtures and go drinking bottoms up. 

The music just gets louder and louder for everyone and completely in the stage of getting wasted. 

Osamu is completely drunk and walking in curves since no one is with him. He left Suna and Kita on the other table who is currently laughing at Ojiro waking up looking like a gorilla with the face drawing. 

He was suppose to go puke but then he saw the beaming glow in one area and caught the attention of his eyes. He is looking at that one star om his seat alone and looking like he isn't having the "fun" of the night. Hinata felt that instinct of having someone looking at him. And when he faced two o' clock, he saw the Miya lookimg at him. 

And a few minutes later. . . 

The two are being wild and raunchy as they entered the ladies' restroom and kissing each other. All of the cubicles are in great fragrance and the two got stuck in one of those. Hinata locks their cubicle door and it has gone extremely wild! The girls inside the restroom can't even focus on their make up because of the door banging and the moans coming out. It was so hot and erotic that some girls leave the restroom immediately. 

Osamu is so wild and the noises just won't stop. Even the woman who owns the hotel runs away the moment she heard it. She is in fact scared that the cubicle door might break off. The fear has left the restrooms after a whole hour of fun spent inside. 

It took time and Osamu carries Hinata out of the cubicle with him. . . they're clothed. . .

It was rather fun for them nor the women in the bathroom who felt scared, unnerving and uneasy the moment they pee, or wash, or put on make up. They actually mess their make up when the moaning turns into groaning amd when the whining turns into wimper and wailing. But then its all sorted out after. Bokuto and Sakusa took Hinata home with them after the party while the twins settled the accounts before they took their rest. It was fun but then looks like Osamu is happier after that. 

Three months later, the business has finally opened their first branhmch in Tokyo. Akaashi and Bokuto were very thankful for it now that they can grab an onigiri and make the taste fill their mouth as they chew it and swallow with nutrients. 

Atsumu is doing well in MSBY. They are currently having a practice. 

"Yes hello?" Osamu got a phone call while serving some customers. "Tsumu. Yeah?" 

"A dozen. Meian wants to grab a bite!" Atsumu says happily after pushing Meian further to take a bite and taste of their product. 

"A dozen? Shouldn't it be like, fifteen pieces instead? I mean its you, Bokuto, Sakusa, Hinat--"

"Oh yeah about that, Hinata hasn't arrived practice today." Atsumu says clearly and dodging the spiked ball by Bokuto. "Watch it OWL!"

"Oh? Okay okay! A dozen for your. . . teammates and you then." Osamu drops the call and before leaving the counter to an employee, he wants to take the order of the next customer first. 

"Yes! May I take your--" it was Hinata. "--order?" 

"Hey!" Hinata happily greets Osamu. 

Osamu is a bit weirded by it and tries smiling and a hand to greet back. 

"Hey?!" He tried though. But he just sucks at it when he is with Hinata. 

"We have to talk!" Hinata gets straight to the point. "And half a dozen onigiris." 

Fifteen minutes later and the order was brought to Hinata's table. Instead of Osamu, the delivery is brought by one of the employees instead. Another employee replaces his spot since he will now take his leave. 

"Thanks!" Hinata says happily and rubbing his hands together and thanking the food. 

Osamu is about to get one but before he could get a touch, Hinata hits his hand and it hurt! He hissed in pain.

"All mine! Won't share!" Hinata pulls his plate closer and starts eating. "Mmm! Damn I'm so hungry. So good! Foodness Goodness!" He kept mumbling in his chewing and loving the flavor of his meal. 

Osamu is watching the other male eating and it just made him chuckle. He almost forgot the agenda. He took a breath and asked a worker for two glasses of water.

"Okay! So what do you want to talk about?" Osamu got the water asked and giving one to Hinata. 

"Mmm?" Hinata almost forgot his name. It is so delicious. "Oh!" He stopped eating his third piece. "I don't know if you will believe me. But I'm telling you, this isn't a joke and once I tell you, don't freak out." Hinata is being serious but then Osamu. . . Ha!

Osamu isn't buying any of it. 

He just see Hinata saying it as something possibly refreshing for him like the glass of water he is about to drink. 

"Yeah? Come on say it!" And now drinking. 

Hinata took a deep breath and speaks.

"I am pregnant and you are the daddy." 

Osamu is completely surprised at it that he spits out his beverage at the other table. Luckily no one is sitting there but then some customer's attention was driven to it. 

"I'm sorry. I'm sor-- what?" Osamu thought he heard it wrong and asks again to understand it clearly while wiping his mouth in shock.

Osamu is weirded out. The inner interest he has just vanished like. . . Boom! Just because of the thing called 'pregnant' and father. . . daddy, rather.

"I will say it again and don't drink water." Hinata is being playfully looking but is serious. "I am, pregnant. And. . . you" he exchange pointing at himself and Osamu. "Are" he forms looping with two index fingers "the daddy!" He flexes his arms like a muscleman. 

Well what can I say? After the whole Brazil thing Hinata just looks hot and sexy I mean look at those thighs all beefy. . . anyways, its hard for Osamu to believe. . . or to be accurate accept what he is hearing. It would be a huge joke for a male to get pregnant like Shouyou.

"That's one nice joke. I am the father of your child?" Osamu says and drinking water again. 

"Yeah and I am the mother who is carrying it and the you are the one who fucked me drunk in the women's comfort room." Hinata calmly says it but with a pinch of playfulness which explains the short time grin at the end of his words.

That time during the party, Osamu is approaching Hinata who is alone at the table. He is not drinking or dancing or anything; just eating some mojos. He is acting somehow the opposite self so Osamu sits close to him and talks to him.

"What's with the stormy weather? I thought you are the face of sunny bunnies?" Osamu tried making fun and Hinata chuckles light. 

"Sunny? That's cute. They think I glow but maybe to you guys. For those who just toyed me and played with me, they don't. I don't even know if its the thing that makes me look unliked." Hinata spoke and took a can of softdrink from the walking waiter. 

"You? Unliked?!" Osamu talks really tipsy and he goes husky and wheezes it out. He looks at Hinata and with a face of a military leader putting up his soldier in attention mode. "Bull! Shit!" Hinata chuckled a little at what he sees at the other Miya. This is so unlike Samu. 

"Whu uzzit boosheh?" Hinata meant why is it bullshit but then he looked cuter if he says it like that.

"Because those bashers are just jealous of who you are! They can't be like you and even though they are not you, they just can't stop making the bad picture out of you. They! Are! Jea-lousssss!" 

Hinata squints his eyes when Osamu lets go of his gaze. 

"You think I'm great!" Osamu aggressively nods. "You think I'm amazing!" Osamu nkds again really fast. "You think I'm lovable?" Osamu kept on nodding madly that he hits his head to Hinata. "Ouh f--" 

"Sorry! You're just too adorable that I wanna own you for myself." Osamu murmurs due to pain. 

"Say what?" Hinata did not call that one 

"I said! I want you for me! Like me me! I want you to be mine y'know? Like my love! My boyfriend!" He has become expressive with his hands and "My light. . . in the dark!" He moves like a cool maestro in portraying it with bare arms and hands. "I mean look at you! You are orange! And small. And cute. And really lively. And everything a person needed to stay enlightened is all in you! You got the passion and the will to do things. You are an inspiration. A rrrrrreeeeaaaal soldier! A firefighter! A FARMER!" He starts saying unnecessary things. "Once you are known, no one gets to hesitate on being with you because you are too damn polite and kind-hearted!" 

Osamu is surprised. "Really? I said those to you?" He asked Hinata curious of what else he said when he is drunk three months ago.

"There are more actually." And the counting continues. "Light of My Life. Cutest Little Shiny, The Flying Sunrise, The Stress Reliever, Most Adorable Cutie. . . And you also called me as. . ."

"My whole time crush!" Osamu says face to face with Hinata when he is drunk. 

"You got a crush on me?" Hinata asks as the beams of the disco has changed its colors. 

"Yes!" Osamu is free of guilt and confidently being honest. . . cuz he is drunk. "In fact, I am in love with you since that day! I am shy to ask you your phone number. I am shy to chat you on Messenger. And I am shy to ask you out because I am so so. . . So fucking gay for you!" 

"And then?" Osamu asks Hinata who is terrified and disgusted on his own.

"I love you Hinata!" Osamu said in the time he is drunk. "And I will fucking die for you to live. I will let my eyes fail to see the next sunrise juat to let you live cuz you are my last sunrise and sunset!" 

Hinata is supposed to be weirded out cuz he found out that someone is gay for him but then, he doesn't. He rather reconsiders the drunk state of Osamu and let it slide and just understand. 

"Thanks for the encouragement Samu." Hinata says. 

"Shhhhh! Let me talk! And don't call me Samu if we are in Brazil." He is being hysterical in the mood and then he speaks out. "Call me Sam if ever." And there he chuckles light and Hinata just took a second of giggle.

Osamu now remembers the admiration parts of the night that he hath said. 

"Don't mind those and skip it. What happened after that?" 

"Well. . ." Hinata got shy and he looks away

"Can I kiss you?" Osamu asks Hinata in a tipsy yet flirting and playfully voiced. Hinata did not even answer or move away. He was speechless at what Osamu has said. Impatient for the answer, Osamu slowly leans forward and giving the shorter male a kiss. Its like a dream come true. Hinata's lips were so soft and tasty. Osamu can taste the sugar left. It felt really good to finally kiss the man of his dreams. Hinata tried to pull away but Osamu kelt pushing in and keeling the kiss unbreakable. It stopped when Osamu sensed Hinata inhaling through his mouth. 

"Wow." Hinata all can say. 

"You're so cute. Even you grew up you still look the same to me. Even in your heart." He says to Hinata. And Hinata just. . . he doesn't want to go anymore and leave Osamu. He rather stay and sit on him-- sit with him, rather. He found the comfort he needed that his three volleyball teammates hasn't suffice. He plants a kiss back at Osamu and it was chaste. 

After Osamu pulls away for a while. . . 

"Wanna have sex with me?" 

"It was somehow hardcore I should say I mean we were on the floor kissing. And and and really wild like the people are the jungle and we are passing through them like trees because of your drunken state. And then you kinda hurt my back that time and left hickey marks on my throat. Some on my back and my shoulder and this scar. . . you bit me there." Osamu just got lost there for a second. "Also we never stopped kissing that time. Its like fuck you people let the king pass! And such. Until we got to the walls of the nearest confort room and there we entered and selecting a cubicle to do our one night fuck in hotel." Hinata kept talking.

"Let me guess, you kept moaning are you?" 

"Nope. You did! And you also talk lile a virgin." 

"Ah! Ah fuck! 

Grrrr yeah move your hips like that! 

You like that? You like that?

You such a tight sunspot you! 

Fuck! Fuck! Fuuuuck!" All of the Osamu moaning sample you readers needed for all times sake. 

"We almost broke the door and you shot your semen inside of me. The next day, I just found out that my underwear has semen drops." Hinata ends his story. 

Osamu just can't believe and wheezed. This must be all some joke and prank. Its not even April 1st. But then now he has a short memory remembering the night.

"Can you tell me please this is a joke? And if its not, where is your proof and evidence that you really are pregnant. 

Hinata does the next step. He took out his hospital papers involving his carriage and how it is explained. 

"Three months. I have been pregnant for three months. And I just got that a week ago." Hinata honestly says. "The reason why I haven't told you earlier is because of what you are showing now." 

"I'm not even showing you my balls." 

"I'm not referring to your huge cock and sac of milk I'm referring to you right now! You won't even believe me and you expect me to tell you this like that in an easy way?" Hinata tries to explain it out. . . though the cock and balls are supposed to be out of the picture. "Now sit down and listen!" Hinata says as he is seeing Osamu slowky raising his knees and planning to escape. 

Osamu. . . sits down again. 

"Look at the papers and see if I am lying!" Hinata is making his point. "I have a pussy inside me okay! And if you can't believe it yourself, I do too!" Hinata is being serious now but he isn't mad. 

"Did you know what broke my day is this?" He points at the fetus inside him. "Because it will affect my career as a Balck Jackal and the fact that my sister knew I am an hermaphrodite is. . ." He sighs and crossed his arms. ". . . really embarassing. He is expecting me to keep the family going since I am male but. . . knowing I am actually some true to life omega just broke her heart!" Hinata looks away and sighs deep, saddened of his own sister that is disappointed on him. 

Samu wants to run away. Run and escape or maybe leave the business but he can't. What he needs to do is to see Hinata is just a liar. 

"Okay then. We will go to the nearest hospital now and we will do an ultrasound session." 

Hours later, it is confirmed! Hinata has a womb and he has conceived with Osamu. Osamu exiting the room just can't believe it. He wants to tear the paper apart but Hinata rather keeps it. 

"See! I am going to be a mom and you, the dad." Hinata says. "I never thought thisbis a possibility in the world. I'm gonna keep this to remember how I survived taking care of her." 

"Are you even sure I'm the dad? And wait! Her? A baby girl?" 

"Yyyyyeeppp!" Hinata happily rubs on his abdomen. "A princess Miya!" He happily says and showing acceptance of the child. . . unlike the father. 

"We will need a DNA sample." Osamu muttered. 

"What?" Hinata is confused and somehow disliking the attitude. 

"We are not even sure that it is mine. What if--" 

"What if you get to your head out of your asshole and accept the fact that this is Yours!" Hinata said in a rather mocking way.

"I am not joking and get away from me. Please just go." 

"Do you know what you are saying?" Hinata is feeling upset.

"Yes! That thing. Its not mine!" Osamu walks out. Hinata follows him.

"How dare you call her an 'it'!" He was ignored. "How about all those things you said to me? You said you love me." 

"Yeah when I was drunk!" Osamu is about to ride his car but he looked back and said those words to Hinata and Hinata. . . it just. . . 

"I guess Natsu is right. I am an idiot to think that you are who I thought you are." Hinata is about to walk away and go home but he forgot something. "Here! You're the guy who paid for this check up anyways. That's yours. I only keep my baby's picture. At least to let her know that she is already my princess before she is born." Hinata finally left Osamu, like Osamu wanted to do. The papers of the results was thrown at his chest weakly. He picks up the other piece that fell. It was another copy of the ultrasound print. 

Hinata already rode the train and looking for the extra copy of the ultrasound. He thought he has lost it. 

He was walking home alone and looking only at his abdomen. He forgot that pain he felt after being rejected by the man whom he first laid his feelings on. . . though that is all in one night. Then he felt a vibration. 

"Yeah?" Atsumu called Hinata.

"You haven't attend pratice again?" 

"Y-Yeah. I will tell you guys something." Hinata says in the call. "It will be important so. . ."

Later on, Osamu got back to their home and seeing his twin brother is on the couch watching tv and a replay of one of their matches before. 

"Still missing the glory days as twin power?" Osamu started the talking. 

"How wouldn't I? We are the best and we are an unstoppable force." Atsumu boasts and looking at the back and putting his hand in the top of the backrest. 

"Well this isn't the time to provoke me." Osamu demands and gets the meat inside the fridge. 

"Took it to the chiller like you said." Atsumu winks at the other and Samu smiles and is prepare cooking the defrosted yet cold meat. 

"Good. Good! Now I can finally be able to cook quickly and--" 

"You. . . are being weird. Something happened huh?" Atsumu points at his twin. 

It took a lot of damn time for the twins to talk. Atsumu keeps making Osamu budge and reveal the situation. 

"Oh my god. What?" Atsumu is somehow confused (he asked the third time to be honest) at what he just heard and left an exhaling chuckle for a second.

"Hinata is an hermaphrodite and he has a female part inside. And now he is pregnant." 

"So what's this to you then?" Tsumu is completely curiosity stolen.

"He says I am the father." Atsumu is in between doubting and listening to the story. It is completely hard to believe since Hinata isn't even showing feminine changes around his body that is visible. No boobs and no hip broadening. 

"So what did you say?" Atsumu is a little nervous of what he is about to hear. He knows what will be said next is what is on his mind. 

"I said no. It isn't mine. It must be from someone--"

"Oh my goodness Samu you fucked Hinata and made a baby!" Atsumu has bigger eyes showing and is so into the story. He weighs more on believing than doubting. 

"I mean yes I fucked him in the cubicle and I am drunk that--" 

"You dirty bitch! You bred him." Atsumu interrupts again. "So that means, you are gonna be a daddy." 

"Its-- Its. . . that thing. . . it is not mine." 

"Hey don't call it a thing Samu. Its a baby. Might be a princess. And then I will tell Hinata to name her Princess." 

"I told you! Its not mine. You are not an uncle-to-be. End of story!" Osamu is in demand to end the talk.

"But you are in love with him correct?" Atsumu found a soft spot.

"N-No I'm not!" Osamu looks away and blushing. 

"Whoops! Mr. Blushie popping in the cheeks. You love him very much." 

"I don't love him!" 

With all the times Atsumu enters Osamu's room to steal or just take some of his stuff, he can see some merchandise from Karasuno with Hinata as the print and lots and lots of plushies and pillowcases with Hinata in it. And in the latest, Hinata plushies again with MSBY print. He knows his twin brother's obsession and knows more of it when he heard Osamu sleeptalk with Hinata being mentioned. 

"No freaking way. You're not the type of guy to lie and I can see it in your eyes. Come on bro! You are in love with him for a long time!" 

"But-- but you know I can't! We are both male and. . . Ugh!" Osamu can't relax.

He kept walking in circles and Atsumu turns the television volume down and talking to his twin.

"First of all he is male. Second, he is saying he is pregnant though males can't do carriage and third. . . He is a guy!" Atsumu throws a pillow at his twin brother for being hysterical.

"Stop that you are making our brains of a twin exchange! You are the smart one but it goes around because of what you are saying now, Samu!" Atsumu is trying to calm his brother's tits. 

"I don't know Tsumu I am completely confused and scared. Undecided as well. Its all the ones I have never experienced." Osamu sits beside his twin and the talk gets deeper. 

"You just can't accept the fact that you are indeed the dad of Hinata's kid inside." 

Osamu snuck a question in.

"Wait a minute. How come you never thought I am lying from the start about Hinata. You bought it easily. And the pregnancy." Osamu asked looking at his hands and down.

"You are not the kind of person to nake up stories Samu. And excuse me I can feel it. The truth is told." Atsumu palms on his chest.

Osamu deadpans and playing with his fingers while asking another question.

"So you quickly believe me? And accept that child?" Osamu says and looking at his brother.

"Well you got proof! The papers don't look fake and this autograph really is from Hinata." Atsumu wiggles his eyebrows. 

"It actually scares me the whole day." 

"Worse is that if you don't take responsibility, this nightmare will haunt you forever with the mix of regrets and unforgiving rejection." Atsumu is being a advisor? "Think of it Samu. You are so lucky that Hinata can get pregnant. Aren't you supposed to be happy that he can make a family or rather you can make a family with him? And I can have a niece!" Atsumu is searching for baby stuff in Shopee and Lazada. 

Osamu made thoughts. Well yes he did dream of having a family with Hinata which is something he thought is inpossible but then has become possible. What his problem is that he is scared to take responsibility and thinks of this whole situation as a huge humiliation to a lot of people. 

For now, he is thinking of his next step what to do. 

"Now I know why Hinata has something to announce about himself tomorrow." 

"Huh? Tomorrow?" Osamu asked while preparing the food to eat. 

"Yeah! Instead of helping at Onigiri Miya tomorrow, lets the workers do their objectives and go and win Hinata and my niece inside his womb." Not a bad idea. It is a good idea said by Tsumu and really on point. 

"What should I do?" Osamu asked with a trembling voice. 

"Okay everyone lets get to practice spiking. Hinata, get to go first!" Their coach called and Hinata does it but then the team and the outside watchers noticed that his jump is somehow lower than usual. 

"Hey are you okay?" Atsumu asks Hinata and Hinata is just panting. 

"You kind of got a lower one than we thought. Something wrong?" Bokuto is dismayed at what he saw. Where is the ninja everyone craves to watch? 

Hinata lets out a sigh and just walks away.

"Did I took it too far? I am just asking a question." Bokuto is worried though.

"How about looking at the mirror to know what you look like." Atsumu says but its not in a cheeky tone but a rather serious one. 

He approached his coach and as agreed, everyone gathers and the ball boys are collecting the balls. 

"Since Hinata walked out, maybe I should be the one telling this." He fixed his voice to male it loud and clear. He takes out a record of Hinata's third month old fetus' ultrasound. "He is three months pregnant and let me explain how." It took Atsumu thirty minutes to explain everything and gor now not telling who is the person responsible for it.

"Well this is bad." The coach said.

"And good. . ." Meian is being positive. 

"What is so bad at being pregnant captain? I mean its life inside him right? Why should we be disappointed when we could just accept it and just wait for him to return? A baby is a blessing right?" Bokuto may be dumb at all times but every people has their own perfections in their imperfections like Bokuto's big heart. 

"I never knew you would say that." Sakusa talked and distancing at the Bokuto wanting a high five. He hissed at the owl. 

"Okay then! Lets all show our support and care to Hinata!" Meian smiles and looks likeit has all come to an answer of what they, as a teammate, friend and family, should do.

"Guys. The guards told me Hinata already left." Barnes is reading the text message said by the security. 

"Oh. I guess I did went too far." 

"Give it a break Bokuto you didn't even know his situation there is nothing wrong." Sakusa makes it clear for Bokuto that he is not in fault since he doesn't even know Hinata's current status. 

Atsumu is looking everywhere but he saw no Hinata around. 

He heard his phone ringing and answered.

"I saw him go out. Why is he crying?" Osamu asked.

"Did you approach him?" Atsumu asked 

"Haven't yet." 

"What? Why!" Atsumu is disappointed.

"I don't think the timing is right if I just came across him today." Osamu is still looking at Hinata. 

"Take your heas out of that man ass and go woo Shouyou Hinata and please, tell that the baby princess is my niece!" Atsumu is really wanting the baby.

"Y-Yeah. Okay." He clicks the button and dropping. 

Osamu is still looking at Hinata who seems to be going home. 

Osamu made his thoughts. He looked around thinking what Hinata would want if he apologizes. He saw a flower shop and thought of going there. But then thinking better, Hinata is a guy not a girl. He runs back to the Tokyo branch Onigiri Miya.

"You skipped practice?!" Natsu is shocked. "But then they will think you are being a drag big brother!" That shock turned into mumbling and leaning closer to his brother who is looking at the photo of yesterday's ultrasound.

Why Natsu did that? First of all they aren't in Miyagi and they are currently staying in Tokyo for a family vacation along with their fifteen nieces and nephews, four aunts and four uncles. Their mom came along too since it is a Hinata family vacation. 

"So what are you gonna tell them on the next practice? Why is that Miya not taking responsibility. I swear I am going to gougehis ryes out and--" A doorbell is heard. "What if we go back to Miya-kun and--" Natsu was cut short when she heard another doorbell. 

"Natsu-chi, can you get the door please?" 

"Yes auntie!" She shouts out. "Be right back." She quickly hops out of bed and checking the visitor. 

Shouyou is looking at the picture of the ultrasound and he rubs on his belly. 

"Don't worry. A prince or a princess doesn't matter. I will accept you as my child." Shouyou almost shed a tear. He is indeed scared of the possible future. Being someone like this is not easy for him. 

Yesterday is a pretty stressing time at the hospital for Hinata and Miya. Osamu gets to know how come Hinata got pregnant. 

According to the doctor, Hinata is actually a hermaphrodite but then his female organ didn't seem to function or even secrete its hormones which would do bodily changes around him. It was said that it has been inactive but then was weird that it became active when it sensed a sperm cell coming and thus releasing an egg and quickly to the oviducts to have its fertilization. 

Shouyou is still in questions that minute and asked if it will only be active for this moment he is pregnant or will he start having hormonal changes. The doctor was unsure yet since this is his first encounter of hermaphroditism and cases like these happening to males are crucial to the point that only loss of blood due to menstruation will be their weak point. Shouyou understood that if ever the child is born, it would be possible that his breasts might inflate and his hips might broaden but then in his case, the hormonal changes hasn't occur. 

"Big brother! Big brother!" Natsu is calling Shouyou and pulling him out of the bed after he rush keeping his ultrasound photo. 

"Natsu, slow down I--" Shouyou stopped talking when he saw an unexpected guest by the door. "Samu-kun?" 

"He's the daddy?" Natsu murmurs. "Oh my gosh big brother has a handsome baby giver. "Okay focus Natsu. You should be disappointed. Remember, he rejected the baby princess inside brother." He took a breath and looked serious. Looks like being adorable runs in their family. 

"W-What're you--"

"Yeah what're you doing here?" Natsu asked in a taunting manner. "What makes someone who is running away from resposibilities come all the way here from Hyogo hmm?" Natsu tried mocking after. 

Osamu just stayed relaxed and his face is usually deadpan as it is. 

"Well I didn't really came all the way from Hyodo to-- anyways, You must be Natsu Hinata. Nice to meet you. I am--" 

"I know who you are. Quit acting eloquent and tell us what brought you here." Natsu's voice is too loud. 

"But-but-bu--" 

"Talk like a man!" Natsu spoke louder.

Osamu gasped and took a step back. Looks like Natsu took it too hard. 

"I-- I came here to apologize." Osamu said directly and looking at Shouyou. "These are for you." Osamu has brought a small bouquet, a box of chocolates and five dozen onigiris. It was too much because of the stupidity by one of his newly hired cook. 

"Th-Th-Th-Thanks." Shouyou puts down the flowers on the family photos table, which is spacious and weird it is close to the door, and took the chocolates and putting down on the same--

"Listen rice boy! You may be tall and handsome but I am not a fragile little girl. Just know that the Hinatas aren't pussies or losers! We are warriors of the sun and we stand noble. You who rejects my brother does not deserve the sun!" 

"Wait I am here to--" 

"Ohohohohoho! Reasons? You should've thought of that way back when you fucked my brother in the women's comfort room and told him you love him for who he is and how he lives. He is threeeeee months pregnant! Give me a break big brother Shouyou is best brother whom you just impregnated and now this? If I were you I will exert more efforts and come back another day cuz if you think that a day is enough, it! Is! Nooooot!" Natsu is being really really scary and angry. It is true that tangerines also has an angry side inside. 

Meanwhile Osamu is. . . well, he is trembling and really staggered at what came to his face. He heard it all and really took it in mind but then the door slams shut after. Natsu mentioned effort and it took Osamu to the thinking phase.

"I will take this. Its for Shouyou and little princess! Now get lost." Natsu opens the door again just to get the onigiris out of Osamu's hand and it left hi mwondering that even angry tangerines show balane in expressing anger and cuteness. 

"I got the onigiris." 

"Natsu, you shouldn't have shouted at him. He came to apologize. He looks sincere." 

"Sincere my face big brother. Apologizing isn't just sorry, a bouquet, a box of chocolates, though it looks like a whole box of chocolates (which it it), and five dozens of onigiris delivered. It will take days. The baby might be innocent and forgiving for now but what if he suddenly abandons you again? Tell me." 

"Yeah! Tell us Shouyou." Natsu lost her confidence when the eldest sister of his father spoke. 

The fact that her voice is too loud, the whole Hinatas heard everything about it when they hid behind walls and listening from when Osamu is introducing himself and reached to the time where Osamu wasn't told to go in. 

All the cousins and aunts and uncles are there listening. It is like a family gossip and Shouyou just felt bad about it. His secret is no more and it has all exploded to his whole family's faces. 

"In the living room. Now! And explain everything about my incoming grandchild." His mother has her arms crossed and pointing the living room afterwards.

Forty five minutes has passed when Osamu has visited the Hinata family residence. He sits on the bench he came across in the park and sighs deep and thinking of what to do next to show sincerity with effort. 

"How'd it go? We are done in practice in a hour. We will follow up." Atsumu sent a text message. 

Osamu looks at it and leaving it seen and goes back to thinking. His about to keep his phone until it rings and he checks out who it is. It is Shouyou!

He immediately answers.

"Hello? Shouyou?" 

"Samu-kun are you in Onigiri Miya right now? If you don't can you give a couple of minutes. . . maybe an hour or so? We have a problem and my family is. . . what our problem is." Hinata tried taking it slow. 

Osamu stopped whatever he is doing and stood up. 

Minutes later and he got back to the house but then fear already crawls in his veins as he got to enter after he is welcomed or should we say hell-comed.

"Welcome back." Natsu greeted.

It was really intense. The immense power and aura being shown by the Hinatas are extremely terrifying. All the tangerines, kiwis and lemons are looking at him and all according to one family. There is one Hinata family that is American-Japanese. The main problem is how this interrogation from all twenty-five family members, including the baby, will be able to be survived and be able to accept him as the father of Shouyou's child.

He has settled on the hot seat and is about to be judged. Just to clarify, Shouyou has fifteen cousins with four aunts and uncles.

"Your name?" The fourth aunt asked.

"Miya. Miya Osamu ma'am. " he spoke blunt and he can feel himself trembling and nervous.

"I am. . . 23 and the owner of Onigiri Miya. Its also the best selling onigiris there is." 

"So?" One of Shouyou's half American cousins spoke. She gave the chills around Osamu because she looks like a psychologist. "For someone who has a successful business, his attitude and manners of leaving my cousin pregnant isn't so successful at all in life." 

Osamu almost spoke but he kept himself still. 

"But--" 

Another cousin reacted when he is heard saying "but".

"Oh? Reasoning now? So you are saying that fucking my cousin's ass is fun and taking responsibilty is not? Is it?" Osamu choked and the baby that cousin is holding is glaring at him. Seems like of all the twenty-five people looking at him, the baby is the scariest.

"I-- I'm not saying that. I didn't even know that--" 

"Shut up!" Osamu was cut short when the first uncle stomped his feet and screamed right at him. His eyes grew and the fear grows into the feeling of being terrified. 

"You Don't Know? So is falling in love with him the same?" An aunt reacted. "First you did not know his condition, second you are telling us that you are unaware of things." 

"Its unbelievable mom. Shouyou really is an hermaphrodite." One of Shouyou's cousins is a doctor. "Just by feeling his abdomen and one of his six packs I can say he is more than three months." 

"Dicks like yours should be cut out!" The ninth cousin spoke and Osamu got more terrified hearing it that he covers his crotch with a cushion on his seat. The humiliation is real. He cannot even face forward or look at the family anymore. 

So many questions came across. The pregnancy, his intentions with Shouyou, how come he did not know the pregnancy, why Osamu rejected the child. . . 

"At first, I really got scared of it. Hina-- Shouyou being pregnant. I didn't believe it. It is hard and knowing I had sex with him while I am drunk. . . Well the truth is, I am in love with Shouyou the day I get to meet him in a volleyball match. And the day I saw him again, the feelings are the same. I am not gay but to Shouyou I'm gay for him." 

"Nice explanation keep going." The second cousin said in a rather sarcastic voice.

"I really want to court your cousin, nephew. But I don't think he likes or looks at me the same way I do so I thought of staying friends with him. But now that the situation has changed, I will take resposibility. I promise. "

"So tell us dear, you will take care of Shouyou?" The mother asked.

"Yes ma'am! Its what I came here for earlier! I am here to apologize to Shouyou and take responsibility of. . . of. . . my child." Osamu says with confidence.

The cousins and aunts and uncles are not that amused. Same goes with Shouyou's family. 

"Remember he only said it with confidence guys. Not whole-hearted." The eldest among the cousins spoke.

The eldest seems to be having a stern face. The second looks bad at Osamu and the third cousin somehow judges Osamu in a good way.

"I will be the father. And I will give them a complete family!" Osamu says and standing up. "But please." He bends down and apologizes. "Please give me a chance to prove myself and be a part of your family. I will take full responsibility and step on this path that I made!" 

"Can you-- huh?" The fourth uncle is about to talk but Shouyou walks in and holds on Osamu and doing the same as Osamu. Sumimasen on the move. Osamu gasped as he sees Shouyou do the same. 

His mother is suppose to cease Shouyou from his foolishness of apologizing but then he admits his fault.

"Please don't push it all on Osamu. Its my fault as well. Please everyone, forgive us for our irresponsibility! Please!" Osamu felt saved but then he thinks that Shouyou shouldn't have done this.

Finally, it has been all settled. The family then accepted the situation. 

"Bleeeeeh!" says the youngest among cousins who is a baby. 

"Okay! I guess this is settled with. Osamu Miya, 23 years old, Owner of Onigiri Miya, I will now accept you as my son! Do not fail and disappoint this family and if you do, we tangerines, lemons and kiwis, beware of our wrath!" 

"Ugh! Mom please stop with tye eloquent speech and just stop scaring him. Samu can't even look at you guys due to fear. . . And his legs are shaking. Let him take a break will you?" Shouyou sighs and takes Osamu and pulling his hand to his and Natsu's bedroom. 

"Well for a guy who impregnated a guy, Shouyou has a cutie for a cousin-in-law" said the cousin doctor.

"Owner of Onigiri Miya? Not bad!" The first uncles says. 

"I declare that the baby inside your child is perfect, sister!" The African-American aunt says to Natsu and Shouyou's mother. 

"Then why are you all acting scary earlier? The kid almost died in terror, everyone." Natsu asked.

"Oh Natsu, the same happened to me when I impregnated your aunt by accident." One of the uncles spoke. "I cannot forget how they almost told me they will destroy my manhood and tear it to the shredder and be seen never again." The uncle remembers the tremors crawling through his skin.

"Oh my gosh guys it is true! These onigiris are the best!" The thirteenth cousin says while his mouth is full.

"Lemme have one!"

"Me too!"

"Ugh you guys just being scary earlier now you take advantage of big brother's rice balls." Natsu and her mother sighed in unison and with a face of disappointment. 

Shouyou took Osamu in the bedroom and to the bed. 

"Hey still breathing?" Hinata asked the onigiri maker. "Trial is done. Take consciousness will yah?" 

"You got one great family." Osamu says with a husky voice and still shaking. Shouyou grabs his hand and making him calm down.

"Hey. Just breathe and stay with me. Okay? You will be fine." Osamu felt safer now. He gets to show that rare smile at Shouyou. 

"Now that's odd. I never saw you smike like that its really. . . refreshing and truly. . . angelic." Shouyou says and is having a snicker but his cheeks are blushing. 

"And I never get to be this close in contact with you. . . well in the 'not drunk' phase." Osamu says. 

Natsu Mrs. Hinata enters the room and the mother caught how the two are looking each other in the eye and with their hopes up. 

"Well you two seem to be relaxed." The mother spoke. "So, Osamu, I want you to do something for me." The mother threw a shopping list of food to be bought. "I want you to be back in an hour or two with all of those groceries bought on the list." The list is way too long and a lot to be bought. Osamu's car. . . He imagined if it will all fit inside. 

"Mom! Can you not--"

"No! I'll do it. I will show my sincerity to your mother." He stands up and takes the list. "I'll see you later." He kissed Shouyou's forehead and his abdomen as he quickly kneels to do so. 

The moment Osamu has left the house, Shouyou asks his mother. 

"Okay why did you ask Samu to do that?" 

"Duhhh! Mother is just implementing house rules and she wants to see how initiative and real reliable this man would be for you and your princess!" Natsu replied instead.

"Natsu, sweetie, we don't even know if this child your brother is carrying is a girl." The mother chuckles. 

"It will be!" Natsu huffs and stuffs her cheeks. "I will have a baby niece from brother." 

It was one heck of an afternoon that Osamu has brought himself into and so is the supermarket shopping. There were a lot of customers and too damn many packed vegetables that aren't even fresh and still looking good. He has less than an hour left when he kept looking for dry markets just to buy everything in the list. 

"Woah! He still has five minutes and he made it in time." The eighth cousin says to his mother. Osamu single-handedly took all of the paperbags and boxes of shopped goods inside the house. No help needed. 

"Oh my gosh!" Shouyou is shocked and astonished and give Osamu a glass of water. "You okay?" 

"I'm hungry!" Osamu murmurs and Shouyou is bothered by it but the Hinatas laughed at him and the fourteenth cousin, one of the Japanese-American cousins, approached him to give him a butter toast. "Thank you!" 

"Well you have done it for the family. You earned it." He said with a smile and wink. 

After Osamu sighs in relief and taking the toast, somebody knocks when he is about to take his first bite. 

"Hinata?" A familiar voice calls put of the door. 

Shouyou knows that voice and the moment he and Osamu realized it, they both started to tremble in fear and make a way to get the door shut and to push. . . Atsumu! Push Atsumu away but the fourth cousin already opened the door and. . .

"Holy f-- A CLONE!" she shouts.

"Clone?" Atsumu thought. "Wait I am not a clone. I am-- Samu?!" He saw Osamu inside and with Shouyou who is getting nervous. The part where Atsumu told Osamu in a text message when Osamu is back at the park. . . Well, Osamu hasn't read it because that time Natsu pushed him away. 

"Hey guys! I am here for--" Atsumu screams as he is being ganged up and carried inside by the Hinatas and the three eldest cousins welcomes Sakusa, Bokuto and Meian inside along with the other teammates. 

"What's the big deal!" Atsumu grunts. 

"STOOOOOP!" The Hinatas froze. . . even the baby, when the OsaHina pair shouts it out. 

"He is not part of anything happened between me and Osamu! Please can you all fucking calm yourselves!" Shouyou saying a foul word just surprised Osamu. Looks like he doesn't know Hinata knows how to talk crude. 

"Part of you and Osamu? Oh please! I am the best twin brother who pushed him to make out with with your. . . wow a lot of tangerines, lemons and kiwis around. Anyways, I am the reason Osamu came here to go for your. . . Shouyou. Yeah, for Shouyou!" Does Atsumu really know every first name his teammates has?

"Now drop that idiot!" Shouyou demands. 

"Hey! You don't have to make it too offensive Hinata-kun!" Atsumu got irritated and the family members gave a smug look at the yellow hair colored twin and Atsumu got terrified by it. He forgot that he is in a family house and that no one messes with families.

"And those guys?" The fourth aunt asks. 

"My teammates." Shouyou answered. 

"Oh my gosh! The MSBY Black Jackals." The first to the third cousin says in sync. 

"Now I remember! This guy is his twin brother!" 

"I am Meian Shuugo. I am their team captain. I am here in behalf of your son ma'am." The mother is pleased.

"Why are you guys here for?" Shouyou is shyly asking.

"Isn't it obvious? To show support and care you little beast!" Bokuto says and hugs the tangerine. "I felt bad of what I said earlier too so. . ."

"No no no! Don't! Its my fault for not telling you guys." Shouyou spoke. 

"If not for Atsumu, we will never know of your condition and not think of visiting you and also. . . we bought meat buns for you. Sugawara told me of where those delicious ones are sold." Meian gives the buns to Shouyou. 

"We understand if you won't be able to play for a year." Sakusa says after putting hand sanitizer. 

"Oh my gosh I know that guy. He is from that one team I really loved." Says one of the cousins. 

After a few minutes of talk, the big house is filled with people. The Black Jackals was invited to have dinner at home and gladly was accepted. Bokuto hasn't eaten much since its vegetables. 

After meals, the cousins are all in one room and talking to each other until one of them pulls Natsu, Shouyou and Osamu in.

"Okay Shouyou I got to say, you got a cute hottie for a guy." 

"Well for someone to be your boyfriend, I got to say you are lucky that it is someone successful as him." 

"If you think about it, are you good in English?"

"No no no sissy, we should know if he is good in defendinf himself."

"I suggest Judo and Karate."

"Nope, Fencing and Arnis are more preferrable for me."

"Guys he knows how to cook how about household?" 

Well all in all are fifteen cousins and here is how they are. The first family from Osaka has four kids, the second one has five. The third which is half American has three, the fourth has one and Shouyou's with him and Natsu.

"This guy needs guts." The fifth cousin slaps Osamu's back. 

Among the cousins, Shouyou is the seventh and Natsu is the tenth. None of them are married yet or have a family and Shouyou will be the first one to have a baby. It was kind of a fun talk all night until Atsumu arrives and shares all the crazy stuff he and Osamu has undergone in life. Even the fact of how they grow up with their grandparents only. The Hinatas now has some reason to know and where to hunt Osamu when he runs away again. . . well if ever he does.

"Wow! You got such a family entered Samu." Atsumu says with a small chuckle. 

"You mean we!" 

The moment they got back to the place where they currently stay, they have been talking about Hinata's family all night. 

"Fifteen cousins? And eight aunts and uncles. How did you survive that?" Atsumu asked provoking. 

"Can you stop? I already had enough. Now all I got to do is. . . take responsibility and raise our child." 

"And Shouyou?" 

"I. . . I dunno yet." Wait what? Don't know?!

"But you have been wanting Shouyou right? Why not court him in process while you are helping him with his needs hmm? At least you can have him right?" Atsumu says differently. 

"Its not that easy Tsumu I mean, we did something that is. . . Well, unexpected and it shocked both of us. He is feeling the same way as I am. We are both scared. Its what is pushing me back to love him. The fear." 

One thing for sure is that this is the first time Osamu felt more alive than volleyball.


	3. When It All Goes Great

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Osamu Hinata or Shouyou Miya?

"Okay so what are your plans now?" Atsumu asks his twin brother. 

"Okay. First, we will rearrange the house. Renovating will be possible since we will increase a bedroom capacity. Maybe one for the baby and one as a guest room. 

"Guests?" 

"It would be possible that we be having Hinata family as visitors so second, we will need to get the house cleaned. We will show them that we are neatly sanitized in the house." Osamu spoke the second plan. 

"I got that covered." Atsumu is thinking of Sakusa to call.

"We will also need help in buying stuff for the baby." Osamu added.

"Yes! Princess stuff!"

Osamu facepalms. 

"We don't even know if its a girl or a boy yet." Osamu frowns.

"Naaaah it will be a princess for sure. Right, Samu?" Atsumu looks at Osamu with a happy face but Osamu looks rather. . . disappointed.

"Okay okay undecided! No gender yet just don't show that face of yours wanting to kill me, please stop!" Atsumu is slightly terrified.

"Tsumu!" Osamu called in a stern voice. "We'll have to enter some tutorials on how to be a father."

"Haha! I would love that!" Atsumu proudly says and juts everything down on his notebook.

The twins talked with each other and making possible plans together of how to make things work with Hinata's pregnancy. It was sure hard to do but then pulling it off as a family, and they can say that they can conquer the world as long as they have each other. . . and Onigiri Miya, maybe. Its not the point.

The next week was somehow fine for Shouyou but for Samu, oh well It was rather challenging that Hinata family is enslaving his humanity with chores and other stuff.

"No! Don't take that! The eyes are red." Osamu tells one of the aunts of the fish to take when they are shopping.

"Ow! Why does it have to be-- I can't!" Osamu is trying to do a full split but he can't! This one cousin who is a cheerleader and the one who is a judo fighter is teaching him flexibility and self-defense.

There is also a time where Shouyou took Osamu out the door when he was going to help the uncles to go fishing. 

"Your uncles are waiting for me. I better go now."

"Oh yeah sorry." Then Hinata looks at his belly. "Okay baby! Its time for daddy to go!" And he acts playfully for telling baby to say goodbye while Osamu. . . 

Gazed onto the other male and smiles like seeing the brightness counquer his darkest room.

"Okay say bye bye to daddy! Byebye. I love you daddy!" Hinata repeatedly says over and over while looking at his belly with joy. 

Osamu loved the feeling and with a delighted yet unshowing to the face. 

"I love you too. . ." But it was said to the. . . mother instead of the baby. Damn he is so in love with Shouyou! But then he makes his escape when Hinata looks at him and a sudden stare they did to each other with Osamu breaking it and continuing his words. 

". . . baby!" Osamu chuckles to make it look like he is just making fun but honestly, he sees sparkles and hearts floating when he is looking at the tangerine.

There are times too when he is being told. 

"Now if ever Shouyou's belly hurts or if he needs help, just call me and I will tell the rest." says the American aunt. 

"Well. . . When it comes to that I could accuse you of rape. But since you are taking responsibility, I will not even do that anymore." Osamu suddenly felt frantic about what the cousin lawyer said.

It has been so many weeks and now Shouyou is currently four and a half months pregnant.

"Hey! Finished gardening with my cousin?" Shouyou asked as he saw Osamu walking alone and panting.

"Well. . . Yeah! I am! It was dirty and hard but I got used to it. Your baby cousin is hard to feed and always spits his cereals on my face like watermelon seeds." Osamu snickers and his words made Shouyou chuckle.

The moment he saw that chuckle, it reminded him of that drunken night slowly returning to his head. But then, he did not say a eord about it and i stead remembered the sunny mood he has when they were playing volleyball in his second year in Inarizaki. 

The innocent tangerine just made him smile back. It has been a while since he saw Hinata laugh or chuckle or giggle. He knows Hinata is more worried than he is since he is the carrier and the worries overweighs the exubrance of his life and that just struck Samu to realization.

His cousin lawyer and psychologist is right! He should not ignore the man he inpregnanted. 

"Hey uh. . . I got nothing to do so. . ." Osamu says and Shouyou. . . he paid attention.

"Yeah?" He asked.

Osamu puts his hand on the belly of Hinata and he spoke.

"Are you being a stress to mommy? You should not make mommy sad. He should be a sunny bunny." Osamu smiles wider after saying that.

"Sunny bunny? Can you not call me that?" 

"What? Do you dislike being called cute even though you have a bulkier build than before?" Osamu teased. 

Hinata pushed Osamu and Osamu fell since he is still tired and. . . actually numb that time. 

Hinata chuckled at the man who fell and turned into laughter. Osamu after he gets up looks at Shouyou but then yeah it was funny and he laughs along. 

"You weakling!" Hinata teased.

"I'm just tired with the lawnmowing!" Osamu says and sits beside Shouyou. "So uh-- wanna do some exercising for pregnant people?"

"Are you sure about this?" Osamu brought Hinata to an exercise class and pregnant ladies inside stretching. It did not take a while to make Shouyou say yes to it but the moment he saw all women inside, he kinds of wanting to turn it down.

"Go on!" 

"But-- but they might. . ." 

Osamu showed two receipts at Hinata. 

"Who says you are going alone?" Osamu says and holding Hinata's hand to enter the studio. 

"Well hello th-- oh! So you are the hermaphrodite instructed to me." 

"Yeah!" Hinata is shaking and hand held tight on Osamu. He does not know how to react to all the ladies inside. 

"And this guy? Who is he?" 

"Oh him? He is my uhhhhh uhm. He-- my--" 

"I'm his husband." Osamu says and Hinata looks at him and with a pensive frown and elbows him. "Ow! Hey what is that for?"

"We are not even married so what the heck is with the lie?" Hinata raises an eyebrow.

"Its my kid inside and don't you see I am trying to help you here so at least they won't--" they were cut when the women are all murmuring and cheering somehow. 

"Don't worry boys. Most of us support men's love here so. . . carry on! I would love to know Ninja Shouyou has a handsome prince beside him." 

They took a whole session for the day and it went well for the first day. 

"Okay so tomorrow we will come back here again and--"

"Thanks." Hinata looked down while thanking. 

Osamu stops talking when he heard that one word. He was indeed happy to hear it. 

"Its for--" 

"The baby. Yeah! The baby will be healthy because of this." Osamu is to say its for Hinata. "L-Lets go home." 

"A-About that! Well. . ." Osamu remembers to inform Hinata that he was already borrowed by Osamu to visit his house. He won't be going home to the Hinata family residences. 

"Wait you serious? You have gotten nine yeses from my mom and my aunts and uncles? Wow that is new." Shouyou is surprised. "Okay then. To Hyogo?" 

"Huh? Oh no no! Its here in Tokyo too." Osamu holds on Hinata's hand and the called cab with the phone app arrives exactly on time. 

"I almost forgot we did not took your car." 

"Well your cousin needs help so. . . I lend it to him for a while." Osamu says and opening the door for Shouyou. 

After a whole hour of trip, Osamu has brought Hinata to his home in Tokyo with Tsumu. 

"Wow! Did you renovate?" Osamu shows an annoyed face since Hinata noticed it quickly. 

"Yeah we did." He went back to his deadpan self. 

"You even got a volleyball court at the back!" 

"Well Tsumu wanted it so he saved money for that." Osamu starts explaining the moment Hinata starts looking around and astounded.

"Look baby! A volleyball court where daddy and uncle Tsumu plays with friends." Hinata is rubbing on his belly while talking. 

The moment they entered the front door, it was a surprise that Atsumu and the whole team is in the living room. And they are watching a horror movie. All of them are sitting closer and closer as the camera zooms to the bathroom door until. . . Osamu closes the door so loud and making Atsumu, Bokuto, Sakusa, Barnes and Meian startled and shout short. 

"Tsumu? You never told me you will have a movie marathon." 

"Well why would I if you will be busy with-- oh hey Hinata!" Atsumu greets as he sees.

"You could've at least invited me so--" 

"No! Its not gonna be good for our baby!" 

"But I am missing the fun." Hinata pouts. 

"What if it scares the baby? I cannot afford that!" Osamu crosses his forearms and the Black Jackals looking at them. 

"You know you guys can get a room right?" Barnes says with a bluffing voice. 

The two stopped arguing and they looked away from each other with an okay face.

"Y'know we can talk about something right now." Atsumu says and pausing the movie.

"But we are at the climax! The woman will know who the man in the hood is." Bokuto being childish.

"And we are gonna watch it later Bokuto! We need to discuss Hinata's case." 

"Aw darn." 

Minutes later and the table is cleaned by Omi and the team is to have a meeting. Osamu brought some onigiris for the whole team but then, more for Shouyou. 

"So our meeting will be about Shouyou's case." 

"Ooh! About his pregnancy and some gossip stuff to discuss?" 

"No Bokuto! Stop acting like a paparazzi because we are talking about Shouyou's leave." Hinata felt devastated about what he heard. It just felt like a shattered glass piercing his heart.

"Hah?! Ninja Shouyou is leaving?!" Barnes is surprised.

"Wait! No please don't kick me out!" Hinata stood up and Osamu assists him as he saw him quickly acted.

He makes Shouyou sit down.

"Who says we are kicking you out of the team?" Atsumu seriously says and has this smug look on his face. "You are just taking your leave until my niece is born and you are in correct shape again."

"Ooh! Baby girl? Your baby is a girl?!" Bokuto asked.

"No Bokuto! Miya is just assuming. Of course its not yet known!" Sakusa knows at least. There are times that he kelt talking about wanting to have a little princess in the house. . . maybe with Omi. 

"So I am not-- fired?" 

"Yep. We are thinking more of a. . . substitution." 

Substitution? Or is it just their coined term for doing something stupid. Hinata is currently pregnant and he cannot jump the same level and do the ninja moves because of the fetus inside. But then for a substituition. . . 

"We are talking about you." Meian looks at the other twin. "Osamu Miya." 

"Huh? What?!" Osamu shuddered and is completely confused. 

"So coach and I talked about this and as the team captain and him the coach, we talked about some sacrifices possible for the loss of our Little Giant so. . ." Meian looked at Atsumu and Bokuto and back to Osamu. "Since Shouyou is pregnant and you are more likely acting like him as the combo for Atsumu way back in high school. . ." 

Yep you readers guessed it.

"Osamu Miya, we are recruiting you as #21 for a short while." 

"WHAT?!" Osamu is lightly jaw dropped and was not expecting this.

"Or maybe #22." Sakusa says.

"You will be substituting Hinata Shouyou for a while." Osamu is stunned. He did not know what to think. 

"N-No! I can't I--" he stood up and has gotten slightly hysterical and his voice stammering. "Wait! This is too fast! Tsumu why not tell me this earlier? You know I wouldn't agree!" 

"That is the point! You won't agree so we are making this happen not only for you, or for Atsumu too yeah, well also for Shouyou! You are responsible for his pregnancy so why not take full responsibility too?" Atsumu smirks and loves it. 

Miya twins playing together again. Isn't that wonderful? 

"I. . . I dunno." Osamu walks out and everyone is saddened by it. 

"Samu wait." Atsumu says and Hinata who is on his seat gets up and follows Osamu. 

Osamu is by the pool and his legs dipped, thinking.

"Hey!" Hinata says and joins him.

"Y-You should go back in! Its cold outside." Osamu says and not looking at Hinata. Hinata did not listen and stays by him and saying nothing. "What have I done to you? Your life is broken. Your career is affected and even volleyball paparazzis are asking your condition and now. . . They are swapping me on your place which is just-- I already quit volleyball."

Hinata smiles and sees the honest side more. This is Osamu Miya he is talking to.

"Well yeah you did. But then you still play it outdoors and indoors with your brother when there are reunions and oiting kf your previous teams and the such." Hinata holds on Osamu's hand. 

Osamu sighs.

"You see, I never really apologized to you sincerely so. . . here it goes." He took in some air. "I'm--"

"I forgive you." 

"At least let me finish?" Osamu says and chuckled 

"Osamu I don't know what to say. Maybe thank you?" 

"Huh? For what?" 

"For this sudden drift in life. Y'know, having a baby and such. I felt more cared for by my family rather than just say they will support me and they watch me. This time, they figuratively sort things out for my pregnancy and my incoming baby. . . even its daddy--"

"His or her! That's not an it." Osamu says and making up from the past calling his baby an "it".

"Well we don't know yet if its a male or a female anyways so. . ." Hinata rubs on his bump.

"You should've been practicing right now. Probably real sad since Hoshiumi might surpass you this time." Osamu says and sighs in disappointment.

"And who says I will let that? Once our baby is born I will improve myself. I am not a grandpa yet!" 

"You're too young to be grandpa. Chill!" Osamu says and unconsciously getting sweet to Hinata by letting him lie down on his shoulder.

It took a few seconds of silence before they talked back.

"Why not take it?" 

"Huh?"

"The offer? Just play for me for a while. Its just for a while." Is Hinata serious?

"But-- I might be even mkre disappointed if I made the Jackals lose in the--" 

"Listen Samu!" Hinata cups on Osamu's cheeks with a serious look, kind of like te military face way back in the Osamu drunk state. "I don't care if its a win, or a lose, or a tie. All I care for is you!" Osamu's eyes grew.

"For me?" 

"Well. . . Also for me and Tsumu but you get the point. The point is," Hinata releases the other male from cupping. "Why not give it a shot? You are still better than Atsumu anyways!" 

"Hey!" Atsumu heard it from his hiding place and eavesdropping

"You think so?" Osamu asked. 

"Yeah! You are twins. You are more connected to each other than I do. . . Though I know I am better." Well yeah Hinata you really have to say that you jerk. "But do this for me too. Please? For our baby too." He puts Osamu's hand on his belly. "The babh would also want to see you play." 

Osamu looks a bit nervous about it but then he looks back at the water. 

"Let me think about it." 

The next day, this cousin who is making his list of materials needed for tree house construction asked Samu to help for the presentation slides. 

"Love it! I never knew you got the skills Samu." 

"Well I am doing well in those fields way back high school so. . . I am glad to help you. My sister would want a husband like you." 

"Sorry but he is already taken." Natsu barges in with a displeased face.

"Huh? Me?"

"Yeah by my brother so please excuse us!" She mumbled and pulling Osamu away. 

"What are you doing?" Natsu asked with her arms crossedm

"I'm just helping your cousin to--" 

"Look! Once they said those again, tell yourself there is no one like you cuz you are only for my brother! Comprende?" Natsu said pointing a finger at the male.

"But--"

"Answer! " she madly shouts.

"Yes ma'am!" Osamu pays attention and answers. He has no power to disobey since he is in the Hinata residences. 

It has been a long day. Osamu has been really tired helping the Hinatas and even teaching Japanese language to the half American ones.

"I'm so. . . tired." Shouyou was checking online for baby stuff when Osamu enters and leans on him.

"Mm? How'd it-- go?" He asked Osamu but Osamu is already snoring. It looks like he called it a day. "Looks like you're overworked again."

Hinata helps Osamu and brings him to the bed. He observes Osamu for a while and putting down his phone. 

"Look at your daddy baby. He is so tired for today. He really paid effort to please our family. Yes our family. You will be a part of the Hinata family. . . though it could be possible that you will be named as a Miya since I'm just the mother." Hinata rubs on his belly and smiles in relief and goes back to his seat but. . . He is still looking at Miya. "If only your daddy knows I love him so much the night he confessed himself to me but. . . his only intention is you and its enough. You are just the reason for us to meet and help each other and that is all."

Hinata finally admits it. He is in love with the father of his child. 

"Don't worry baby. We will make sure you will experience having a perfect family. . . though we won't be married." Hinata is being so open to his womb. But then its what haunts his mind at the moment. He would never want the day comes when he will be left alone but then, he cannot avoid that day because he knows he will never be loved by Osamu. 

"Samu. Samu!" Atsumu wakes up his twin in the car and driving well.

"How'd I get here?" Osamu brushes his eyes. 

"Hinata called me." Tsumu says and smiling. "Too tired from family work?" 

"Yeah. Tomorrow again."

It was a heck of a tiring day for Osamu Miya under Hinata family. He has no choice but to please them eve if his throat are ripped by wolves. 

"Finally you're here." Osamu squints when he was called by Natsu's mother. 

"Ma'am!" Osamu quickly turns around while Atsumu. . . Oh yes Atsumu went with him today. 

"Take this behind the car!" Osamu was given a heavy case and carried it to the car.

Atsumu was given another case and he asked. 

"What is in this? So heavy." 

"Juices, softdrink cans and oce cream." Natsu answered with a smirk and elbowing Tsumu's waist. 

"Oh? Leaving Samu to clean the whole house?" 

"Nope! Both of you are coming with us." Shouyou answered with a smile. 

"Eh?" 

After a few minutes of loading stuff, the family vans finally has went on and driving. 

"So Samu, Tsumu? How do you guys spend the time together?" Osamu and Atsumu are loaded in the all-cousins van while the baby is in the adults van.

"Us? Well. . . we have been buay lately so. . ." 

"Besides sleeping in one bed as brothers, eating together and going around tourist spots together?" 

"Well its what we just do. We also like playing volleyball together and usual twin stuff, we make fun of those who our veins hate." 

"When we were kids, Samu always gets tired of me because I kept bringing trouble at him and even steal stuff from his closet."

"Yeah and lie about it." All of Hinata's cousins laugh at them and Atsumu chuckles.

Osamu sighs and smiles instead and he looks at Hinata who is laughing at them twins. He never knew he would see Hinata be bright again. He finally felt relief.

"I never knew that we as cousins are way crazier than you twins. We even cut each other's clothes one time we got jealous of each other because theirs is American and mine is just Japanese." 

"That's savage." Atsumu says. "I only steal his clothes and not even return but that's all."

"One time I even put something on my big brother's shampoo bottle and he almost ended up bald but then the one who got bald is my dad." says one of the cousins and all of them laughed.

"Damn!" Atsumu got frightened by that and Osamu is just chuckling with Hinata and their hands unconsciously held each other and both surprised and smiled at each other.

"Yeeeees! Finally the beach!" Natsu shouted and the whole family has took out their stuff and cases.

It was a fun time and Osamu waiting for a comman--

"Hey Samu come! Lets play!" One of the cousins say.

"But--" 

"Go on dear! This is vacation and we are a family. Leave the cooking and arrangements here to us." The first aunt says.

"You have done so much for us. Time for you to have fun!" says the first uncle.

Osamu can't believe what he is hearing. He is used to hearing the aunts and uncles with endless commands for a day but this one is different. It felt great for Osamu since his hard works and effort spent to earn the respect he wants is paying off. For the meantime, he rather think to be humble and let himself stoop down in a low level still. 

"Th-Thank you ma'am and s--"

"Oh please! Just call them uncle or aunt. Now go have fun Samu." Natsu and Shouyou's mom spoke. 

"Thanks mom." Osamu and Atsumu says with delight and runs to the warm sand and play with the others.

"Well you have been cooling down lately. If not for you, we won't even think of accepting Shouyou's mate." The eldest Hinatas among the four, the first uncle, has spoken. 

"Well he is showing sincerity. And for what he is doing, he will be a great dad. At least my Shouyou and Natsu won't experience the same thing as I." Finally Ms. Hinata gave Samu a chance.

The twins are having fun with the Hinata cousins and Natsu. They played water guns, surfing, built sand castles and sand angels and even played beach volleyball. 

"Got it!"

"All right all right! Samu, last!" Atsumu sets the ball and Osamu jumps high and hits the ball to the ground.

"Yyyyyyyyes!" 

"Nice kill Samu!" Hinata shouts as he watches from afar. 

"Thanks!" 

An hour and a half later, Shouyou's mom called for all of the cousins for lunch. It was three in the afternoon. 

"Appreciated the sunblock applied on my back, Natsu." Atsumu says after being applied again. 

"Your welcome future brother-in-law." 

Osamu was watching Atsumu and the others returning to the fun time and he took notice of Shouyou. 

"Just under this umbrella?" Osamu asked. "Y'know you can have a dip with me. . . even for a few seconds?" 

"Nah I will just stay here." Shouyou gladly answers and rubbing on his bump. 

Osamu leans closer to the other male. 

"Oh! Wha-Wh-W-What're you--?" 

"Can I kiss your belly? I wanna let our baby know how much I love him." Osamu asked with a grimace on his face. 

"Y-Yeah! Sure." Hinata lets the other male have time to share his feelings. 

"Mwah!" Osamu kisses the baby bump and nuzzles his nose on it. "Hey there baby. Its daddy! Is it warm in there? Daddy just wants to let you know that daddy loves you." He smooches on the belly again. "Don't make mommy feel pain or hurt mommy okay? Promise me that hmmm?!" He playfully speaks which made Hinata blush, laugh and much appreciated. Hinata would do everything to give his baby all the love it needed.

It took them until the night to have the fun and with that is the campfire. . . Or maybe we can call it beachfire?

"Okay okay! So who wants to do a game of spin the bottle?" The ninth cousin asked.

"Yes!" All of them answered and the Miyas are quite unsure about it. Might be their way of getting back again.

"Okay! Stopped on you. What are your worst intentions done so far? And if you do, did you make up for it?" The one who spinned asked.

"I'm getting nervous." 

"Me too Samu, but lets just go with their flow. We never know this might work." 

"Spin the bottle! Spin the bottle!" 

"Here we got. . ." Spinning. Spinning and it stops. . . "Samu!" They all cheered. 

"Okay since its Osamu Miya's first time, let me ask you. Truth or Dare?" 

"Guys please!" Osamu wants to back out.

"TRUTH OR DARE! TRUTH OR DARE!" They cheered like singing a song.

"Okay okay you got me." Osamu chuckles and lets himself be challenged when he looked at Shouyou and laughing at him. 

. . . 

"Truth!" 

"Ooh ooh! Let me ask!" The thirteenth cousin inteferes.

"Go ahead!" Atsumu says and sneering at his tein. 

"Tss." Osamu clicked his tongue. 

"Do you love my cousin Shouyou? And if you do, what are those charavterstics and qualities that made you fall for him?" Well that was interesting. Even the aunts and uncles who are doing stuffs on their own has stopped and paid attention. 

All of them are silent and waiting for an answer from Osamu. 

"Okay. Since you asked that and a family is always a family, I will say it with whole honesty." 

"Ooooooooh!" They all said in sync. . . even Tsumu.

"Shouyou is someone who I just met in a volleyball match well we really didn't interact forwars. Its all just the facial expressions and the spiking and blocking and he was really a huge threat to our side, I tell." The cousins all chuckled and Atsumu snickered.

"But then after that, I never knew that my eyes are actually locked on him. He was something I saw that I never expected to get shot by his presence and cuteness."

"Oh my god he called big brother cute." Natsu mentally said.

"He is this person who is full of passion and power that he is this guy who is not that tall but then is the David of every Goliath and he never lets himself falter. If he ever fails today, then he will stand up again tomorrow and be better. I guess that's the quality that I never tried to see because all I see is how he brightens up my. . . the. . . okay, my day! He is like the sunlight in the moonlight in the bright sky. He is this person who makes me want to expose my happy side and smile fully 24/7 but not as a child guys I'm not childish like Tsumu."

"Hey!" Tsumu crossed his arms and huffed and others entertained and laughing softly.

"Y'know he is this person that my day isn't complete without him. Its how I fell in love with him even though he hasn't interact before to me much and just recently does because of my rice ball business. To be honest, I never want to see him sad even though it is part of life to be sad. I wanna see him improve and get better, stronger! If ever he does, its what makes me happy and better too. I love. . . him." He stuttered at hisnlast sentence when he looked at the cousins really quiet and wanting more to hear from him. 

"Wow! I have never expected that." 

"We only thought you just want to tale responsibility as a dad but that. . . that just changed my mind." 

"See I told you he has feelings for cousin Shou! Its why he fuc--" the fourth cousin covered the thirteenth cousin's mouth. 

"Okay okay! That is enough! It felt like you write a letter to us with that question Samu-chan. Nicely said." says the lawyer cousin after wrapping his forearm around the mouth of the thirteenth cousin. 

"Thanks." 

"Big brother?" Natsu says and Osamu heard. 

Osamu looks at where Shouyou is seated and he didn't notice that he has disappeared. 

"Excuse me." Osamu says and standing up to look around for Shouyou.

"Where are you going?" Tsumu asked.

"Look for Shouyou." 

The beach is wide and it is dark. Osamu looked at the left and right and asked people walking around and one pointing below the lighthouse. . . He found him.

"Shouyou."

"You found me." Hinata says with a light smile and rubbing his belly. 

"Why wouldn't I? I will always find you now that I am closer to you. I also have priorities." Osamu says and staying beside Shouyou. 

"Why are you here?" Osamu added.

"The breeze. . . its great. I have never heard the sound of the beach for a while after I left Brazil. It brings back memories of my growth. . . like how you said it." Hinata says and chuckles. 

It took a while for one to talk again. It got awkward for a while and the two aren't even looking at each other. Hinata and Osamu are eyes locked on the dark horizon.

"Its like you rephrased all that you said back at the hotel when you are drunk." Hinata says and looking down. 

"Yeah! . . . It is-- like. . . that!" Osamu took a pause and looking at the horizon and back at Shouyou. "Its all true. I haven't taken liquor yet so. . ." 

"So why did you lie to me?" Hinata asks with a low voice yet can be heard and understood by Miya. 

Osamu was unabke to answer fast and he took a breath. 

"I got scared." Osamu says and nods down, feeling ashamed.

"Oh?" Hinata murmurs. "Looks like we felt the same." Hinata added. "Fear devoured me of asking you if you love me. That one moment you spoke to me and our child badly that day just made the fear grow. But then. . ." Hinata took a breath and sniffed. ". . . look at me now!" Hinata spreads his arms.

Osamu looks at Hinata and it just looked so bright to his eyes seeing fireflies passing and making Hinata glow fine. 

Osamu took the thought of imitating, and he did but, he grabbed Hinata's hand and goes even closer, gazing at the glowing eyes reflecting from the light of the fireflies flying around them and the tangerine back at him. 

"Now let me ask you." Osamu is being sincere. "I am not going to ask you if you love me, instead, I will ask you, will you give me a chance and let me love you again?" 

Hinata's eyes grew and averts his gaze after a few seconds. He saw the sincerity, regret and loneliness in Osamu's eyes. It just struck him and made him think. What is the right thing to do under the cave of satellites above them? A wonderful night shrouding then with darkness and absent illumination but with a tint of light from insects orbiting around them like Hinata is the sun and Osamu, his moon. 

Hinata is someone glowing and emitting light, Osamu is the one who needs the light to reveal his true self, as the moon. And telling that Osamu is never going to be the same again with the sunshine that gives him the power.

"Yes. Please do! Show me how much you love me this time." Shouyou answers and Osamu smiles slowly and pulling Hinata to a hug. 

"Thank you." Osamu says and he got tears shed from his eyes. After he pulls out, he wipes his eyes and nose. 

"S-Sorry I got. . . I got emotional and--" 

Hinata is willing to listen but then he doesn't want to hear the apology from Osamu and just pulled him for a kiss. It was a true loves kiss that he gave. And Osamu slowly puts his hand on the other male's cheek and kisses him back as the sea breeze blows and the fireflies rose. 

Later on, the whole family has gotten home almost midnight with all of their things brought back. 

"Are you sure auntie? I can still help." Osamu insists.

"Oh dear no sweetie! We told you its a family vacation and its also for you. Now since tou got tired playing and having fun with Shouyou and Natsu's cousins, I suggest you could just go home." 

"But-- but Shou--" 

"Oh no worries, I got Shouyou asleep now. Good thing we got home on time ma." says the doctor cousin. 

"Th-Thank you." Osamu and Atsumu says in unison.

"Take care you twins!" says the uncles and aunts still unloading their stuff. 

"Take care as well!" Atsumu shouts and drives home afterwards. 

"Such nice twins." 

"But I heard it all sis. Your son and that Osamu guy, they are really into each other." 

"I wonder what will happen next." 

"Whatever that will be. . . I just hope its something that will make a good result for our family's betterment." says Shouyiu and Natsu's mother.

"Look at that calling Osamu Miya and Atsumu Miya family." 

It has been a long night and Osamu is looking rather. . . happy. 

"Solo with Shouyou under the lighthouse. How was it?" Tsumu asked.

Osamu was daydreaming and it just made him smile brighter before answering. 

"It was. . . lovely. He gave me a chance." 

"Ohoho! Look at who is gettig a hard on!" Atsumu shouts in the car and teasing Osamu and making fun of his heatt flutter and heart arousal.

"I am not having an erection you dufus! This is really love." 

"Plans?" 

"I am not going to waste it this time." 

"That's my TWIN BROTHER TALKING!" the two did a fist bump and Osamu just. . . enjoys having this moment with his brother.

The fifth month arrived and on the twelfth day of the month, Osamu took Hinata to the studio again to do his daily exercise need. He accompanied him that day and the ladies just laughs at him when he can't stretch any further. He just looks funny and Hinata just laughs at him and helping him get up as he felt that bone bent and hurt. 

"You okay?" Hinata asks as they finally got out the place. 

"Yeah! I can still drive don't worry." Osamu says. 

"Next stop?" 

"Check up! We will visit your cousin!" Osamu says and opens the door for his pregnant boyfriend. 

Osamu and Hinata were entertained earlier due to maternal priorities. They went to check on the ultrasound and now knowing their baby is actually babies!

"Oh my gosh Shouyou! They are twins!" The doctor cousin has said in excitement. 

"Huh? Twins!" Osamu is surprised.

"Yes! And they are both males oh my goodness!" The cousin is so happy for them. 

"Well I guess everyone is wrong. We are having princes, Shouyou!" Osamu says and happily looking at the screen seeing their babies. 

"It will hurt so much but I am really excited to caress our babies Samu. I do!" Shouyou is crying and Osamu is laughing at his ugly yet cute crying face. 

"Tears of joy?" Osamu asked and Shouyou just nods twice. 

"Its twins!" Osamu kept shouting outside as he went out the door. 

"For a boyfriend, he sure is loud, Shou." 

"Its okay. At least the sides I never saw from him when we first met. . . They are finally showing." Shouyou is happy and chuckling as he wipes his tears and his boyfriend returns kissing his belly and then him.

"Mmmmmmwah!" Kissed "I love my family!" Samu says and nuzzling his nose at Hinata's.

After a week, Hinata skipped his pregnancy exercise to watch his boyfriend practice. 

"I dunno Shouyou."

"Trust me Samu you can do this. Just be yourself and play!" Hinata says. 

"Do I really have to wear this?" 

. . . 

He is wearing Hinata's jersey and Hinata's name behind. 

"Yeah! It suits you anyways! Your jersey isn't here yet." Hinata chuckles. 

"Go Samu! Go Tsumu! Have fun!" One fourth of the Hinata family is actually watching. 

"Some family huh?" Kageyama asked Hinata and Osamu. 

"Yeah! If only you know. . ." Osamu shivers and walks to line up.

"Eh? Its true then? Hinata, how many months--"

"Oh Hoshiumi! Its 5 months. Twins. Boys!" Hinata says and chuckling.

"Eh! Samu! Please tell me that they are princesses and not princes." Atsumu is disappointed.

"They are princes and they will be awesome. . . Like us!" Then he slaps Tsumu's ass while delivering Shouyou to his cousin waiting to get him out of the court. 

"Name one of them as Kourai."

"No! Name one as Tobio." 

"Can you guys stop?" Osamu had enough of the baby names since last week the cousins kept saying good names for the babies. 

The match ended as a victory with scores 25-27, 27-25 and 24-26 in favor of Schweiden Adlers. 

"Nice match Samu-san!" Hoshiumi says and drinking water.

The ones familiar with Ninja Shouyou approaches him and asks a lot of questions. Hinata is left speechless and wasn't able to answer. 

"L-Listen guys. Please don't stress out my fiancé." Osamu says.

"NANI!" they all shout in surprise., including the cousins.

Osamu sighs.

"Samu-kun proposed to me last night!" Hinata gladly said and again all of them shrieked. Ushijima, Sakusa, Hoshiumi and Kageyama just smiled unlike the others with an ugly face. 

"How come you never told me Tsumtsum, Myaa-sam! I thought we are friends." Bokuto complained. 

"The reason why we didn't tell you is because you are too noisy you OWL!" the twins said in unison and Bokuto pouts. 

"C-Congrats you boke!" Kageyama says and fist bumps Hinata. "Make sure you get back in shape after giving birth or else I will beat your fiancé again like earlier." 

"Tch! He just got back to volleyball and take note that if I return, me, Samu and my brother-in-law will take you down!" Hinata finally made another challenge.

"See you next time Hinata." Hoshiumi says and walking away.

"Hinata." Ushijima smiles back and farewells

"I will look forward to that." Kageyama, Hoshiumi and Ushijima left. 

"Please give me another autograph." Romero catches up and Atsumu just restrains his laughter.

It has been the sixth month and Hinata is having an even harder time with his pregnancy as he felt the kicks. 

"Ooh! Take it easy you will one day grab this volleyball too!" Hinata says and chuckling while on the bed while Osamu is redecorating the bedroom into a baby boys' bedroom. 

"Nice." Tsumu fist bumps Samu as the shelves got done. 

"Now we buy the baby stuffs!" Samu finally has said it. 

"For the prince!" 

"For the heirs." Osamu says after Tsumu. 

The seventh month wasn't so bad at all. . . Maybe a little since Hinata's starts to intensify and he gets mood swings too. Osamu suffered getting his hair pulled ans by almost losing his breath since Hinata keeps asking for smooches. He also keeps getting false alarms of the baby coming. At least Osamu understands and he even lets himself be the punching bag for Hinata. 

But what makes it the best is the eighth month now that the volleyball season again has begun and Osamu fighting alongside Atsumu for the MSBY Black Jackals. Their combinations and attacks are indeed unstoppable.

And on the ninth month of Hinata's pregnancy, the finals has begun with Schweiden Adlers fighting against the Black Jackals. 

Osamu is pretty tensed. It was way too long ago when they earned a runner-up spot during high school. 

"Hooo! Okay focus! Focus!" 

"Samu?" Hinata enters and seeing his fiancé nervous. 

"Hey you shouldn't--" 

"Shhhh! The babies stopped kicking when I came all the way here. Looks like they want daddy to have a good luck charm. Go on try touching!" Hinata says and letting his belly be touched and kissed. 

"Thanks you two! Daddy will win for you two and mommy okay! This is our fight!" He chuckles and puts his ears to feel their presence better. "I love you babies. I love you Shouyou." 

It was indeed touching. But then Atsumu watching them just ruined the mood. 

"Okay guys its time for your perfect uncle Tsumu and rice daddy Samu to get to gaming." 

"How come they stopped kicking when you came Tsumu?" Hinata sneered.

"Is that an insult to tell that I ain't perfect Shouyou?" Atsumu pouts. 

"Okay okay! Gotta go playing now coach is waiting." 

"Samu!" Hinata called again. 

"Yeah?" Samu almost got his first step but then he was stopped when Hinata says additional info. 

"Hoshiumi always hits backlines."

"Got it!" 

"Ushijima has strong spikes and might be painful to receive." 

"Gotcha."

"Kageyama is way better than your twin so better know his tactics with Romero." 

"Copy!" Osamu chuckles and got kissed after. 

He pulled away chuckling and is to leave now but Hinata slaps his ass! 

"Whoop!" He forms his hands like a megaphone. "Tiiiieeeeeeennnn puwwwwwwooooiiiinttsssuuu!" He cheered. 

"Yeah baby! This is the game!" Osamu felt that slap so hard and left with Tsumu. 

"Go get em Jackal!" Natsu says waiting for his brother outside. 

"Thanks Natsu." They high fived.

The twins are running to the court where they will have their match. 

"I thought you said you will wear #22 on our final match?" 

"Nah. A promise is a promise." Osamu is wearing jersey #21 and with Hinata's name behind. "This is our fight." 

Later on, the battle has begun and it was way too awesome. Hoshiumi and Ushijima are really hard to battle with and Romero just kept coming. Cheers kept coming as the supporters for each team has been flaring up wild but what took the attention the most is the whole Hinata family with banners and supporting the Black Jackals. 

"Go Miya Miya Miya! Go Samu Samu Miya. Go Miya Miya Miya! Go Tsumu Tsumu Miya!" The family made their own cheer and funny the ones supporting Black Jackals tend to adapt quickly.

Bokuto and Barnes are somehow having the hard times too but then the twins just won't stop taking back the points as well until they have reahed the final round and in point match. 

"Okay guys! Timeout is almost over and we got lucky with the reverse quick attack. Now we will win this match 3-2 and bring this to our history!" Meian says after their coach has nothing to say.

"Yeah!" They shouted. 

Hinata was watching down and somehow dangerous since it is where the games are happening. Osamu waves at him and him back. 

"Hey Hinata lets go!" Osamu was called by his teammates. His jersey is literally written with Hinata's surname. 

The Hinata family kept cheering and shouting as the timeout goes finally over. 

It was Tomas Adriah's service. The drums played and the cheering stopped when he does his jump spike serve. 

And intensely coming. . . 

Hosiumi receives the ball and there goes Kageyama rushing in to set the ball to Romero but then it was a false alarm and it actually goes to Ushijima and on the left coming, three blockers approaching and quickly the ball getting spiked aggressively Osamu managed to receive the ball and flies back due to intensity and power. 

"Nice Samu!" Atsumu was so quick about it and a rapid set to Bokuto but then the it was almost blocked by three blockers as it turns out he did a feint. Hosiumi laid haste! He was able to receive and Kageyama was fast to set it again to Romero. 

The crowd goes wild when Meian was able to receive it. 

"Omi!" Tsumu sets it to Sakusa but then the block was real unexpected as it reflects back to the Jackals and luckily Meian is so awake and real tensed that he managed to receive it with his hand open and on the floor. 

"What do we do next?" The twins has said in motion and with twin connection. Bokuto charges as well with Barnes to follow. 

"Barnes!" Tsumu sets it to Barnes but then Hirugami read it and was able to block and flying back but to them the second time.

"Ngr! Chance BAAAALLLL!" Sakusa shouts out.

"Not yet!" Samu says in his mind. He is about to run but he didn't he waited for that twin instinct. 

Akaashi is fastened in his seat. So are Suna and Kita watching. Ojiro smirks at the look of the game. 

"Darn!" Kageyama mumbled. "This almost felt so familiar." 

"Get ready!" Romero says.

"The timing is great. And we will end this now!" Osamu and Atsumu says in their mind knowing the connection and along woth the others running to spike the ball. 

"Who will it be?" Hoshiumi is shaking and so pissed at the incoming synchronized attack with five spikers coming. 

"Old days. . ." Ushijima already saw this one way back Shiratorizawa versus Karasuno.

"Pass!" Meian

"It!" Barnes

"On!" Bokuto

"To!" Sakusa

"Meeeee!" Osamu.

The ball is set and all of them jumping high as they fly. 

Finally, the match has ended with Black Jacklas winning 20-22 in the fifth round. The crowd goes wild and Hinata's family started to loudly shout and the drums completely rolling fantastically. 

"Samu! Tsumu!" The family kept shouting with tears on their eyes.

It is finally over with Black Jackals winning. It ended with a friendly bow of the teams at each others with thanks for the match.

"Congrats." Kageyama says to the twins and Ushijima and Hoshiumi behind him. 

"Nice match." Osamu is to shake hands with Kageyama but then Atsumu started to go childish again and goes teasing Kageyama again for their victory. 

"Oi Tsumu!" Samu is trying to stop him but Ushijima talked to him.

"I know I won't be able to catch that. Reminded me of how we lost to Karasuno." Ushijima says to Osamu. 

"Well I am pretty sure he saw that and remembered the glory days. Sorry if its hard for you to receive, Ushijima-san." Osamu says and Hoshiumi sees Shouyou waving. 

"Go on to your fiancé. Don't worry we will stop Romero from approaching him. He might get his kid for fansigns again. Sheesh!" Hoshiumi walks back and to Romero. 

Ushijima bows as farwell and leaving Osamu to go to his beloved man.

"We won!" Osamu says and 

"Yes you did." Hinata pulls Osamu and kissing him passionately. It was indeed a great kiss from the pregnant man and leaving Natsu really hally for them. Both pulled away and Osamu's hands around his mate's belly. 

"No, We did!" Osamu says and nuzzling their noses together. "Darn I'm so sweaty!" Osamu joked playfully and his hands on Hinata's belly. Natsu is right beside giving a highfive and a slap on his hips and later both doing a chest bump. 

"Guys up there are so happy!" Natsu says and Osamu laughs and loves the support received. 

"Ahm!" Shouyou felt it. It is coming! "Samu! Samu! The baby! Our twins! They're coming!" 

"HAAAAAA!" Natsu and Osamu shrieked and luckily the Hinata family went down to surprise them but it looks like they are the one surprised by Shouyou's incoming birth. 

"TSUMU! THE BABIES ARE COMING!" Osamu shouts out loud and Atsumu spits out his water drink and runs to Osamu. In fact, the whole team ran to them and Kageyama having a hard time to stop Romero and Hoshiumi from running towards them. 

"Oi Kageyama let us see Shouyou's babies!" Romero looked really excited. 

"I understand but ease lets change first and just follow them to the hospital!" 

The ambulance is all prepared and taking Shouyou with Osamu inside to the hospital for giving birth. 

"You okay? Just breathe!" 

"Fuck Samu I feel like this will be worse than you breaking my ass back in the hotel!" Hinata is in pain.

"Surely your ass will be extrenely stretched." 

"Mmm! Shut up!" He shouts out as he kept shouting in pain. 

"Faster!" He says to the driver. 

The moment they have reached the hospital, Hinata is ready to push them out. He was injected with an anesthesia and then he kept going to push. 

"AHHHHHHHHNGHHHH!" Osamu's hand is being destroyed by Hinata's squeezing and pressing. 

"Ah Samu! I will not let you fuck me again!" Hinata shouts out and Osamu just chuckles.

"Please ignore him. I know we will have a third child. . . Aaaaaaaahck!" His hand broke. 

"Okay! One is out!" The first among the twins was carried. 

"Again sir! One hard push!" 

"GRAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" It was successful as Hinata got the second child out of him and he was so tired. 

Hinata was panting heavily. He looks at his fiancé with a smile and seeing his twins on the father's forearms. 

"Sir how is your hand?" 

"Broken but I can manage don't worry." Osamu says. 

Hinata felt sorry for breaking the hand and sheds tears without a cry and slowly closing his eyes. The lines turned flat. 

"Shouyou no! No! Don't die!" 

A whole year later and Osamu is in the living room newly renovated and putting on Shouyou's frame hung on the wall. 

"Samu! Samu! Atsumu runs towards the lonely Osamu. Atsumu is carrying the twins on both arms.

"Ooh! Something wrong with Hiroki and Hiroto?" He named the first born connected to Hinata's which means great brightness. The second born twin was named Hiroto meaning esteem soaring or great flight. He matched it with how Shouyou is characterized in sports. 

"Roki and Roto are trying to say something!" Atsumu is so excited. 

"Oh! Is that-- okay lets hear them." 

"Mmm. Mmm!" Hiroto and Hiroki are trying. 

"P-P-P" 

"Come on say papa! Say papa!" Osamu whispered. "Daddy. Dada! Papa!" 

"Uncle Tsumu! Go with u'cl' Tsumu!" Tsumu mumbles.

"Say daddy!" Osamu says but then then twins looked at Atsumu. 

"Unc'ol Chumu!" One baby said with joy the other with a sad mood. 

"Agh!" 

"YYYYYYYYYYYYEEESSSS!" Atsumu is so happy. "Its final! You lost the bet, you will be an official Black Jackals member starting tomorrow!" 

"No fair!" Osamu is complaining for his loss. 

The twins went their way and took the volleyball and playing pass by rolling it to the floor and back towards one another. 

"Darn. If only. . . If only Shouyou is here." He looked at Hinata's photo again. 

"Its okay Samu. You will be okay." Tsumu says patting Osamu. 

"Of course I will be here. Hey guys." Hinata says as he enters the living room with his luggage all the way from Brazil. 

"Wahhh Shouyou, my husband!" Osamu took his twins and running towards Hinata and hugging him with showered smooches.

"Aum!" The twins hugs at their mother. 

"Awwww how are you two doing? Hiroto? Hiroki?" Bith twins held one hand on both of Hinata's cheeks. 

"So how is the short break in Brazil with Natsu? Has she met a hot Brazilian?" Tsumu asked.

"Nah! I have been over protective so. . . zero!" Shouyou playfully said and carrying his babies. 

"Family is coming any moment now. Are Sakusa, Bokuto and the other Jackals coming?" Osamu asked. 

"Yeah! They are just waiting for the pizzas and mojos. Damn I bet I will not last long and get full!" 

"Since I am here now, let us say. . ."

Osamu, Atsumu and Shouyou goes close to each other and greeting the kids.

"HAPPY 1ST BIRTHDAY MIYA TWINS!"


End file.
